


got lips like wine not sugar

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, theyre cute and gay and yes! i am writing the office fic in 2019!! what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: "New lip gloss?” Erin asks one afternoon, pulling up a chair next to her.Kelly’s eyes go wide, her mouth forms a little ‘o'.Sheiswearing new lip gloss.or; erin notices kelly's lip gloss and it makes her very happy





	got lips like wine not sugar

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the butchies' she's so lovely and it doesnt really go with the fic but i really like this song ksdjhfkjdshf

“New lip gloss?” Erin asks one afternoon, pulling up a chair next to her.    
  
Kelly’s eyes go wide, her mouth forms a little ‘o'.   
  
She  _ is  _ wearing new lip gloss. Sparkly and pink and picked specifically to garner attention - although it hadn’t really worked, nobody but Erin had even said anything about it.   
  
And she’s sipping her diet coke through a straw and has been placing chips in her mouth very,  _ very  _ carefully. Yet, she’s still surprised that Erin noticed because she really hasn’t made a big deal about it.    
  
Like,  _ at all. _   
  
She’d wanted people to notice,  _ sure _ , but she hadn’t gone up to anyone specifically and said  _ ‘look at me! I’ve got new lipgloss!’ _ She hadn’t done anything of the sort because she didn’t want to look totally desperate.    
  
But Erin had noticed without Kelly prompting her and it makes her almost  _ undeservedly  _ happy, makes her feel  _ so good _ .   
  
Makes her feel  _ ’curling up under an electric blanket, drinking hot chocolate, and watching the entirety of the twilight saga’  _ good; _ ’sitting down after a ridiculously long day and eating an entire carton of ice cream just bc you can’  _ good; _ ’my girlfriend really truly cares about me and I’m kind of overwhelmed’  _ good.   
  
So good, that Kelly would  _ totally  _ kiss Erin full on the lips in the middle of the break room if Kevin wasn’t sitting in the corner, this gross look on his face like he’s just  _ waiting  _ for them to make out. Kelly is certainly not planning on  _ ever  _ giving  _ Kevin  _ the pleasure of seeing that.   
  
So, instead, she grabs Erin’s hand and grins, wide and genuine and full of love.   
  
“Yes,” she says, planting her lips firm on her girlfriend's cheek before pulling away, smiling, “Thank you very much for noticing.”   
  
And then she launches into a very long, very detailed explanation of the exact shade and brand of the lipgloss which segues into an equally long and equally detailed story about how once a clerk at Sephora had basically told her that her dress was ugly.   
  
Erin’s hand feels warm in Kelly’s throughout the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> these lesbians............. wow..... love them!!!
> 
> i've been super into the office lately and i just can't get over the fact that these two are literally girlfriends


End file.
